


All the Way Home

by ullfloattoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x07, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come play, Consent, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mentions of Stiles x Derek, Possessive Theo, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, THEO IS MINIPULATIVE, Theo is a Little Shit, mentions of breeding kink, stiles cheats on malia, theo uses Stiles, there's a dead body in the back of roscoe, warnings in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Stiles was an attractive guy, he wasn't going to lie, that was practically feeding in the palm of his hand. Stiles was utterly devoted to Theo now, and what better way to solidify that then to fuck him senseless, make him forget all their past qualms.OrWhat happens after that one scene where Theo 'saves' Stiles in 5x06





	All the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> warning this is in the tags but Theo is evil, the reason he's fucking Stiles is to minipulate him, but there isnt any rape. read at your own risk.

“Stiles, you can't say anything. Please, don’t say anything,” Stiles watches the life trickle out of another boy’s eyes.

 

“Why not,” He breathes.

 

“Because I never said anything about Donnovan, “ Theo claims, it takes a lot inside of him to not chuckle as Stiles’ face hardens as his heartbeat spikes. Stiles swallows, and he continues, “I know what happened to Donnovan. I know everything-” Stiles, filled with rage, cuts Theo off, and slams him into the nearby fencing as electrical sparks fly around them absentmindedly. 

 

“You don’t know anything.” Stiles warns carefully gripping Theo by the shirt. Theo in turn clenches Stiles and flips them over, so now their roles are switched. 

 

“I was there,” Theo bites, “ I was at the library. Malia found the book. She was texting us to see where you were. She said she left you at the library,” Stiles’ gaze flickers to Theo’s lips momentarily, “I told her I was close. When I got there, I head the scaffolding come down.” Theo watches Stiles’ averted eyes, the tension thick in the air

 

The space between them thin, he wanted to throw Theo off, he could, his grip wasn't as strong on him as it was before, but he allows himself to stay pinned, his fingers laced in his collar, watching Theo’s pink lips he utters, “You saw him?” 

 

“Just the body.”

 

Stiles flickers his eyes, and reluctantly lets go of Theo, then Theo follows suit. 

 

“I watched you come out. I was gonna say something, but then i saw the cop car,” Stiles is silent and Theo swallows, “The body was gone. I dont know who took him,” Stiles’ breaths became heavy, “I only saw what you saw and I didn't say anything because you didn't,” A siren wails in the distance, they both look after the sound. “That's not an ambulance, is it?” Stiles rolls his eyes, shakes his head and takes a step ahead of Theo towards the body, “We should get out of here.”

 

Stiles finally speaks, “We just cant leave him.” 

 

He bought Theo’s story. 

 

Relieved Theo says, “Fine alright, let's just take him. Someone's stealing the bodies anyway, right? Here's our chance to find out who.” Stiles scans the dead teenager, “Stiles come on! We gotta do something,” He demanded.

 

Stiles whispers, voice breaking,  “You  _ killed _ him.”

 

Stiles was so sweet, so fragile at this point to Theo, so easily  malleable. He would believe any thought that Theo put into his mind. They had something in common now, other than the fourth grade: they were murderers. 

 

“In self-defense,” Stiles eyes him suspiciously. “He was going to kill you and me. If we stay we’re either gonna have to tell the truth or we’re going to need a pretty convincing story. It’s your choice. I’m not going to ask you to lie to your dad.”

 

Stiles’ mouth is agape, not breaking his gaze on Theo,  he shakes his head, “Don't worry, I’ve had plenty of practice.” Theo smirks as Stiles moves to drag the body and helps him on a count of three to carry the body for hiding. 

 

-

 

They’re in Stiles’ car now, Stiles on the phone confirming to Scott that he had his repressed memory, not going into too much detail, Scott doesn't ask thankfully. It turns out that Scott’s wasn't as emotionally scarring, but scary, nonetheless.  

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles hangs up. 

 

“We can hide the body at Deaton’s and have a stake out,” Theo says. 

 

Stiles nods reluctantly and sighs, “Theo...I’m scared. I mean, what if the  _ thing _ that’s taking all of the body spots us? I’m not supernaturally inclined, and my dad’s a fucking  _ cop _ . Involved with one murder is enough, but two-”

 

“Are you always like this?”

 

“No, I mean, yes, I guess, I just,” Stiles starts to shake, “what am I going to do?”

 

Theo grabs Stiles’ arm, “We, Stiles, it’s you and I now.” 

 

Stiles turns to Theo and looks at him like he did on the roof, fixed on Theos wet tongue wetting his lips, he needs a distraction, Theo reaches and touches Stiles’ bad shoulder lightly, and then pulls himself in to kiss Stiles gently, “Relax.” 

 

Cheating on Malia is the last thing on his mind, Stiles melts. 

 

Stiles opens his mouth to object, “What are you doing?”

 

“Shh,” Theo coaxes and rubs Stiles’ thigh, “Do you want to forget? Just for a little? Let me be in control, Stiles,” Theo rakes his teeth over the shell of Stiles’ ear. His cock grows. 

 

Stiles swallows dryly, “Oh I’m sure you’d like that,” It’s meant to come out dry and sarcastic, but he just sounds desperate and needy. 

 

“I would, would you?” A hand starts to zip down his infamous red hoodie. 

 

Stiles was an attractive guy, he wasn't going to lie, that was practically  _ feeding  _ in the palm of his hand. Stiles was utterly devoted to Theo now, and what better way to solidify that then to fuck him senseless, make him forget all their past qualms.  

 

“Yes,” He breathes. 

 

“You like cock?” 

 

Stiles lets a whine come out, he closes his eyes and nods. 

 

Theo grins and leads them to the back seats of Roscoe, and grabs the back of his neck and yanks him forward, bringing their mouths together, Stiles quickly opts to suck on Theo’s tongue, shedding his jacket. 

 

And Theo’s got a mouth on him too, “Fuck, Stiles, you’ve got me so hard. I know you’re good at this kind of stuff, Scott said Derek and you were  _ rabbits _ two years ago, huh?” 

 

Stiles blinks, and then nods removing his tee shirt, Theo groans in approval and gets rid of the rest of the clothing separating the two of them, “Please.”

 

“Do you put out this easy for anyone? All those perves on the street, you suck their dick? Oh I know they love boys like you.”

 

Stiles blinks, “Only you.”

 

Theo smirks against Stiles’ chest and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucks on it and grazes his teeth against it. He tweaks the other in his hand and Stiles goes crazy, “You're a vocal one,” Theo surfaces to say. He goes back to making the nipples glisten, “These’ll be perfect,” he hums, “For our pups to nurse on.” 

 

There’s a high pitch squeal from Stiles as he throws his head back. Theo licks a stripe up his neck and presses his dick against Stiles’ bare thigh, “I’m going to fuck you, come inside you, you’ll reek of me,” Stiles grunts and opens his mouth slack for Theo to fuck, Theo chuckles and grabs him by his hair, jesus, Stiles was drunk with it, it’s exactly what he needed. He takes his dick in one hand and slides it all over Stiles’ face. His tongue hangs out loose, chasing Theo’s length eagerly trying to get a taste. He slips his leaking cock in, Stiles’ throat is lax, but still makes all the gorgeous gagging noises Theo likes, “My pretty bitch.”

 

Stiles whines, the cock no longer filling his gaping mouth, “Please, Theo, wanna suck you, make you feel good.”

 

Theo obliges with a devious laugh, looks at him in the eyes as he fucks his cock back and fourth, Stiles never breaks his gaze.

 

He pulls out, a string of spit and precome following, Stiles’ lips are shiny and sinful, “Don't tell Scott,” his amber eyes are big and tear filled. 

 

“Why,” Theo taunts, “Can't let him know you were wrong about me? That you were so needy that you let your enemy choke you with his dick? Oh, I can lie about your murder, but I don't know if I can do that, Stiles.” 

 

“You can fuck me whenever you want,” Stiles blurts, too dazed to stay on one topic for too long. He gazes at Theos heavy, big, glistening cock. He wants to rub it, put it back in his mouth, swallow his come. 

 

“I know that,” Theo tuts, “Now fucking be quiet and come on my dick. You're lucky I’m not claiming you tonight,” Theo sticks his fingers inside of Stile’s slack, drooling mouth, “You know, I’m being nice to you, I could have jerked your hard little cock on that roof and left you there with that body to take care of.”

 

Stiles says something, but it's hard to tell with his mouth full, Theo removes his dripping fingers, but doesn't need for Stiles to repeat it, he knows what Stiles needs.Stiles is sad not to be full with them anymore, he feels empty. But then he slowly begins to pump his wet digits in and out of the sheriff's son’s hole. He loves watching Stiles’s face, eyes half lidded and skin pink in patches, especially his cheeks. His slutty mouth doesn't seem to close, Theo wishes he had something to plug it with at all times, but he kind of likes watching him drool onto the leather seats, “I’m going to make you scream,” he scissors his fingers faster, “fill you up so nice, watch my seed leak out of you just to stuff you again, it’ll stain this floor, what a shame.” 

 

“Theo,” he pants. 

 

He pulls his fingers out and laps at his hole, and spits a couple of times in it, “No one else,” he growls, “can make you sound this way, can fill you up like I will. I’ll make you a come slut, I’m going to  _ ruin _ you for anyone else. Does Malia know you take it up the ass like a bitch?”

 

Stiles looks at him blankly, but then Theo finally shoves his cock inside him, he helps, pleasure spreading all inside of him. 

 

“Answer me,” he grits out, and tugs his hair back exposing his throat. 

“N-No,” Stiles begins to tear up, out of pleasure or humiliation, he doesn't know. 

 

Theo flips Stiles so he’s on his stomach, and so he can grip his hair and his hip as he pounds into him. 

 

Theo stares at Stiles’ leaking cock swinging below him and grins, “Do you know how dirty you look right now? Cock making a mess on the seats, dripping like a little girl. You're going to take my come so well, huh? Sob as you wash it all out of you tonight, but it's okay, I’ll fill you up again, you're mine now.”

 

“Yours,” he repeats. His voice lets off a moan with every thrust inside of him. 

 

“Beg for my come,” he demands. 

 

Stiles moves his face to the right so he can speak, “God, please fill me up, I was wrong about you, you can tell, I don't care, I want everyone to know you own me. Fill me, knot me, whatever, I-” Stiles groans, “I need your come.” 

 

Theo smirks, “I can't knot you yet, but jesus christ, you’re so good, who knew you’d be such a filthy whore.” Theo holds Stiles’ body down until Stiles is unable to move and fucks into him mercilessly, it feel so fucking  _ good _ but Stiles knows better than to come without permission. His hair is matted against his forehead and his dick slides around in it’s own slick. 

 

Stiles doesn't mind the nickname, that Theo previously gave him, because he feels Theo’s cock shoot inside of him, and a shiver goes down his spine. Theo stays there for a little, dick twitching in the wet warmth, and then slowly pulls out to watch his spunk trickle slowly out of Stlies’ hole, “Thank you,” says Stiles.

 

“Play with your cock for me,” he whispers against his skin. Stiles looks back at Theo as he jerks his dick, spreading his precome all over his hand. When Theo gestures to stop, Stiles moves to brush his hand off on his stomach but Theo halts him, and guides his fingers to Theo’s mouth. Theo takes a finger into his mouth and slurps, “You taste so good,” Stiles quickly laps the rest, “greedy.”

 

Theo instructs Stiles to spread his legs and look over his shoulder to watch Theo trickle out of him. He begins to fuck his hole with his tongue, and Stiles begins to rub himself against the seat.

 

“When can I come?” H e asks desperately.

 

Theo pulls out to breathe, “Good boy for asking, I wanna jerk you when I’m done.”

 

Stiles nods and rocks back on Theo’s face, but Theo presses a warning hand on his hip, fingers digging in. Stiles stops.

 

Theo hums as he continues to eat Stiles out thoroughly, adding a finger every now and then. It makes Stiles crazy, he can’t imagine what he was doing before this without Theo. His come stains his own face, it's disgusting, really, or, it should be, but he continues to give Sties pleasure, it’s what needs to happen in order for him to trust him completely.

 

Once he’s done, he flips Stiles over and allows him to lap what's in his mouth and on the corners of his lips. He takes his slippery dick in hand and pecks Stiles feverently.  Stiles pants and whines, yelping Theo's name thankfully.

 

“Need to milk you clean,” Theo mutters, forming a mark on Stiles’ neck. It’s dark, and will stay for awhile, a reminder of their time together. Theo takes a moment to scan over Stiles, “You’re a mess,” there’s come, sweat, tears, spit, spread all over them both. If he could risk taking a photo he would, savor the memory of the day Stiles put out for him so beautifully.

 

“I- Theo, I’m gonna come,” Stiles bites into Theo’s shoulder as another warning.

 

He shoots all over his own stomach with a sigh, Theo stares at it and then begins to massage the cloudy substance into Stiles’ skin as he calms down. When the sniffling stops, Theo makes out with Stiles for a little longer and then breaks away, and tugs on his clothes.

 

Stiles is fairly silent, not sure what comes next, he too tugs on his clothes and heads back to the drivers seat.

 

“That was good,” Theo breaks the quiet.

 

“Yeah,” Stiles clears his throat, starting up the car and pulls out of the parking lot, “Yeah, it was.”

 

“Be careful,” the car jerks, “his blood will go everywhere," he refers to the dead body in the trunk.

 

Stiles’ fingers clench on the steering wheel, but the grip softens as Theo traces the mark on his neck. It sends a shiver down his spine.

 

Theo rubs Stiles’ thigh all the way home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a long while since i have written fic, teen wolf fic too! please dont be too harsh in the comments.


End file.
